mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RTL TVI
RTL TVI '''is Belgian commercial television network owned by RTL Belgium. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment and series programmings. History Since 1955, '''Télé-Luxembourg, which became RTL Télévision in 1982, has been broadcast from the Dudelange transmitter in Luxembourg, which can be picked up in all the Belgian Ardennes. Following the collision of a Belgian military aircraft with this transmitter on 31 July 1981, CLT obtained in compensation from the Belgian Government the lifting of the public monopoly on television and the authorization to broadcast its program on the cable television network. cable then in full development. RTL Télévision therefore proposes on the UHF channel PAL 27, as of September 12, 1983, in stall of the Franco-Luxembourgish program, the Belgian version of the JTL presented by Jean-Charles De Keyser, Eddy de Wilde and Bibiane Godfroid realized from the small studios of the Roosevelt villa in Brussels. In December 1985, CLT transformed its local office in Brussels into a service publisher called TVI S.A., a public limited company under Belgian law which produces RTL Télévision's Belgian programs and markets the advertising screens that are broadcast there. TVI stands for Télévision Indépendante, in order to make a difference to RTBF RTL Télévision's Belgian channel became independent on 12 September 1987 with the launch of RTL TVI's CLT, which now produces all its programs in Brussels. It is the first private channel in the French Community of Belgium and its agreement by the government of the French community on December 21, 1987 allows it to legally access the Belgian TV advertising market (via its subsidiary IPB). This monopoly situation was broken in 1989, when the Government authorized commercial advertising on RTBF channels On October 3, 2005, TVI S.A.'s Board of Directors unanimously decided not to request the renewal of its broadcasting license as television of Communauté française de Belgique for RTL TVI and Club RTL. The European Télévision sans Frontières Directive stipulates that television broadcasts are subject to the jurisdiction of a single Member State. TVI S.A. had a Luxembourg broadcasting license and a 9-year broadcasting license issued by the French Community of Belgium, which expired in December 2005. To comply with the European Directive, RTL TVI no has therefore not renewed its Belgian authorization at the request of its main shareholder, CLT-UFA, which wants to maintain its reputation as a European audiovisual group from Luxembourg. As a Belgian program publisher, TVI S.A. retains its operational headquarters and its studios in Belgium in Brussels and is committed to continuing to fulfill all the commitments made to the Belgian Higher Audiovisual Council. the basis of volunteering, which allows it, in case of need, to free itself from the constraints of contributing to the development of movies, and in particular to independent production in the French Community, to respect all the provisions relating to television signage, the protection of minors or advertising limitations, with the exception of the rules provided for in European law and transposed into Luxembourg positive law. The CSA condemns all the same RTL TVI to 500 000 € fine, on November 29, 2006, for diffusion without authorization. The Council of State confirmed this decision of the CSA on March 16, 2007. In September 2005, the channel switched to 16/9 format. In early January 2007, Fadila Laanan, Minister of Audiovisual of the French Community of Belgium announced to be ready for a compromise on the Luxembourg nationality claimed by RTL TVI in exchange for the guarantee of the execution by it of the obligations that the French Community imposes on its broadcasters both in the protection of minors and the promotion of cultural diversity. On January 8, 2007, all of TVI S.A.'s activities left the premises of Ariane Avenue to move into RTL House at 2 Avenue Jacques Georgin in Schaerbeek, between Jacques Georgin Avenue and Grosjean Avenue. Avenue Mommaerts and Chaussée de Louvain, in new buildings specially built to house the offices and studios of all the radio and television channels of the group. Since the beginning of 2007, RTL TVI has been developing its various radio and television websites, making it possible since mid-July to access three flashes of information in pictures during the day; at 10, 12 and 15 hours and access to complete information. One can also consult the website of à l’infini which allows Internet users to podcast free programs and listen to radio broadcasts (and soon TV shows). RTL TVI has been broadcasting in HD since August 30, 2010, the channel had first created a channel RTL Sport HD. Programmings News * Bel RTL * RTL Info * Journal de 13 heures * Journal de 19 heures Magazines * Bruxelles Niveau 4 * Coûte que Coûte * C'est Pas tous Les Jours Dimanche * Enquêtes * Face à Face * I Comme * Indices * Les Orages de la Vie * Pour ou Contre * Reporters * Un Crime Parfait? * Le Grand Défi * Images à L'Appui * Place Royale * Tout s'Explique Lifestyle * La Boutique * Cauchemar à L'Hôtel * Cauchemar en Cuisine * Clé sur Porte * C'est Grave, Docteur? * Go for Zero * La Grande Balade * Happy Dog * Martin Bohneur * Nouveau Look pour une Nouvelle Vie * Télévie * Un Trésor dans Votre Maison * Véto & Co * Vu à la Télé * Zoom Documentaries * Escapades en Wallonie * Expédition Pairi Daiza Entertainment * 5 Salons qui Décoiffent * Les As de la Déco * Chasseurs D'Appart''' ' * '''Cousu Main * De Quoi je me Mêle * L'Amour est Dans le Pré * Garde à Vous'' ' * '''I like Belgium * Le Meilleur Pâtissier * Objectif Top Chef * Les Rois du Camping * Les Reines du Shopping * Top Chef * Un Dîner presque Parfait Game shows * Puis-je vous Embrasser? * Still Standing: Qui Passera à la Trappe? * Septante et Un Series * Beauty & the Beast * Bones * Chicago Fire * Chicago Med * Chicago P.D. * Criminal Minds * CSI: Cyber * Elementary * Grey's Anatomy * Hawaii Five-0 * Legends * Limitless * NCIS * Quantico * Ransom * Scorpion * The Blacklist * The Bold and the Beautiful * The Catch * The Client List * The Five * The Good Wife * The Night Shift * Under the Dome * White Collar Logos Tele Luxembourg (1955-1960).png|First logo (1955-1960) Tele Luxembourg (1960-1972).png|Second logo (1960-1972) RTL Tele Luxembourg (1972-1982).png|Third logo (1972-1982) RTL Télévision (1982-1987).png|Fourth logo (1982-1987) RTL TVI (1987-1991).png|Fifth logo (1987-1991) RTL TVI (1991-1994).png|Sixth logo (1991-1994) RTL TVI (1994-.n.v.).png|Current logo (1994-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:RTL Belgium Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1955 Category:Belgium